


There be fury on the waves.

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Series: Your Skin is Poetry [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex's grandmother dies, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: Tango had a broken nose, Whiskey had a fractured hand from punching the guy that broke Tango’s nose, and they thought Dex had broken ribs.





	There be fury on the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> read part 1 for context!  
> \- I like the idea of Dex being Scottish

Things continued on in the same fashion.

The snow began to lessen, and the paths around campus became muddy and slippery.

The team stressed over homework and trained harder and harder ever week. Currently on a winning streak and preparing for their away game against Harvard.

Dex was upholding the Samwell chop, and he seemed happier more and sadder less.

No one in the team had asked him what is going on yet though.

_Still not game._

Dex had started baking with Bitty again, he had abruptly stopped a month or two before the Winter break, but had come back with one of his grandmother’s old hand written recipe books, and had asked Bitty if they could bake together.

They were all traditional Scottish recipes, with a few Jewish ones thrown in here and there. Nursey peaked at the book one time, there appeared to be more than one person’s hand writing, but he didn’t ask.

Not game enough, though he wasn’t sure as to why.

-

No one really spoke on the bus, tensions rising as the game they were yet to win in the past, loomed before them.

Dex fell asleep on his shoulder.

_A first_. Nursey, too scared to move, cramped his neck, which Chowder found hilarious and took the most obvious sneaky snapchats to send to Farmer.

By some miracle (hard work, determination, clicking on the ice, a shit tonne of red bull) they won.

_But not easily._

Tango had a broken nose, Whiskey had a fractured hand from punching the guy that broke Tango’s nose, and they thought Dex had broken ribs.

He took a hard hit, slammed so hard into the boards Nursey honestly thought he was never going to get up. He was about to pull a Whiskey but Dex had grabbed his hand to pull himself up.

Check-up revealed no broken bones just a lot of bruising, so ice on and off, and Dex also got a pain relief gel.

Nursey had gotten out the shower, Dex going first in their shared hotel room, and walked out to see Dex sitting on his bed, _wincing_ , and looking for sorry for himself.

“Hey Nurse, can you help me man?” Dex asked, attempting to look over his shoulder but failing and stopping from the pain.

“Yeah of course, _anything_.” Nursey replied, before realising how it sounded.

“I’m trying to put the gel stuff on but every time I reach around I end up pushing on my arm and it fucking hurts, I just need to do my ribs now.” Dex explained, handing Nursey the tube.

“Yeah sounds shit, just move your arm as far out the way as you can.” Nursey said sitting down while squeezing some gel onto his hand.

Nursey watched Dex slowly move his arm.

And there, on his already decently purple and yellow side, was another one.

_The Ocean has its silent caves,_   
_Deep, quiet, and alone;_   
_Though there be fury on the waves,_   
_Beneath them there is none._

_The awful spirits of the deep_   
_Hold their communion there;_   
_And there are those for whom we weep,_   
_The young, the bright, the fair._

_Calmly the wearied seamen rest_   
_Beneath their own blue sea._   
_The ocean solitudes are blest,_   
_For there is purity._

_The earth has guilt, the earth has care,_   
_Unquiet are its graves;_   
_But peaceful sleep is ever there,_   
_Beneath the dark blue waves._

In a beautiful handwritten script.

Dex must have noticed him staring.

“ _The ocean_.”

“ _Huh_?” Nursey asked, suddenly aware of how long it had been staring at his D-mans ribs.

“The poem, it’s called The Ocean, by Nathaniel Hawthorne." Dex explained.

Nursey began rubbing the gel on, softening his touch at Dex’s wince.

“When did you get so into poetry?” Nursey asked.

“I was raised on some stuff, my grandma really like poetry, so if she liked it we would know it, it’s her hand writing.” Dex explained.

“I love that,” Nursey said, pausing before asking.

“But why get them now?”

Dex had never expressed an interest in getting any tattoos, no one could blame Nursey for being confused.

Dex seemed apprehensive, and suddenly a whole lot more sad.

“ _She died_ , and my grandpa, her husband, was a true sailor, was covered head to toe in tattoos, I always knew I wanted to get some, a lot even, just didn’t know where to begin. These seemed like a good start.” Dex explained, looking down at the floor.

“So that’s why you left a few days earlier.” Nursey figured.

Dex had left early for Christmas, handing up assignments early and missing some classes.

“Yeah, her funeral was the 18th, and we got the will on the 20th.” Dex said, looking more and more stressed with each word.

“Is the will why you came home early?” Nursey apparently was game enough to ask.

Nursey had long since finished rubbing the gel on for Dex, was now just lightly resting his hand over the tattoo, thumb light moving back and forth, barely aware of what he was doing.

“ _Yeah_. She had a fortune, multiple properties, jewellery, my grandpas boat was in her name, there was heaps, the contents of her will was about fifty pages, we all thought it was going to be left to my dad, and his three brothers and two sisters. We weren’t sure how much my dad would get, my grandma never really liked my mum but my dad was arguably her favourite child, _so_.” Dex drifted off, fiddling with a loose thread on his sweats.

“That doesn’t explain why you left early though.” Nursey said.

“None of us knew where any of it was, we knew all the physical objects were stored across all the properties she owned, none of the addresses we knew. All the information, logins to her bank, and her dear friends’ bank we found out as well, addresses, all of it, was all contained in the will. And only the people who had their names on that will were permitted to find out everything.

God it was _so_ silent as the lawyer read out her little note.

_I leave my will to my Will._

That was _it_.” Dex finished, turning to look at Nursey, eyes a little glassy but calmer all the same.

“Aren’t you the only William in your family though?” Nursey asked, beginning to catch on.

“Yep, I’m now richer than you, Nurse.” Dex said with a self-deprecating laugh, swiftly followed by a wince.

“ _They flipped_.”

“ _Yep_.”

“You gonna keep it all?” Nursey asked, moving his hand to Dex’s back.

“ _Nah_ I’ll give some to my family, rent two of the properties and live in one, fix up the boat.” Dex said, a small, barely there smile on his face.

“I’ve always wanted to live in Scotland with a red head sailor.” Nursey said, grinning at Dex.

“ _Wha_ \- how’d you know?” Dex asked.

“You always get this smile when you talk about Scotland, _dumbass.”_ Nursey said, nudging Dex’s leg.

“But a _beautiful_ dumbass, _right_?” Dex asked.

And _wait_. What.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr!


End file.
